


关于标记这件大事

by AK12170



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alpha Deniss, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Stéphane
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AK12170/pseuds/AK12170
Summary: 全世界最俗气的发情期pwp复健练手随缘下章





	关于标记这件大事

**Author's Note:**

> *不走脑只走肾  
> *19岁就标记你的教练和让自己被19岁的学生标记其实都很不负责任！  
> *除非你们是在同人文里天生一对  
> 都OK的话，再↓↓↓吧

房间里充斥着信息素的味道，丹尼斯锁紧了眉头，他不是没都闻到过他教练的信息素，但大多是在彼此都情绪激动的刹那从鼻尖一闪而过，而非像今天这样漫无目的地发出邀请。斯蒂凡不是一个对性生疏的omega，也许在丹尼斯住进来之后他多有收敛，但他的眉目了然地告诉所有人他不会缺少经验，或体验。他单身，会使用抑制剂，也会定期找时间去纾解生理的需求，即使丹尼斯从来没发现过他的那些“朋友”。  
他在夜店里也是这样的吗？“漫无目的的邀请”，丹尼斯是个已成年的alpha了，充满暗示的词，充满暗示的信息素。青少年沉迷他在冰面上的跳跃，少有同龄人交流，极少想到他和教练之间微妙的性别差异，偶一想起，耳朵地颜色总变化得很明显，招到他教练带玩笑意味的关心。  
回到眼前的问题上来，斯蒂凡在哪儿？公寓可见的地方都没有人，只有斯蒂凡的卧室门关着，门前沉默地浮动着信息素，像蓝胡子最后的房间。  
别想这个了，他对自己说，也许斯蒂凡需要帮助，去敲敲门，不必打开，体贴地问问他需要些什么。说不定是某个alpha，他嘲弄自己故作绅士的想法，“嘿丹尼斯我需要一个性成熟的alpha你能帮我从这本花名册上挑一个吗？”之类。不，掩盖好你那些不切实际的幻想，只是问问自己能帮什么忙，然后只要把任何他要求的交给斯蒂凡就好。如此说服着自己，他敲响了房门。  
咚咚。  
“斯蒂凡？你还好吗？”  
没有回应。  
咚咚咚。  
“有什么我可以做的吗？”  
咚咚。  
“斯蒂凡？”  
“进来。”信息素泛滥的元凶回复他，回话里带着难得一见的疲倦，“直接进来，丹尼斯。”  
而容易脸红的alpha并不确定自己的生理反应得体到足够见人。

门被打开了，但斯蒂凡还没来得及换上另一个更值得见人的姿势，他仍旧是那个缩在被子里，只露出了一个头发蓬乱的脑袋的、发情期过于凶猛的omega。一切都应该很好，他会准时到家，准时注射抑制剂，安稳地度过发情期。但是飞机的延误和时差的混乱毁了这一切，前两步一切就绪，他发烫的腺体却对这一切置若罔闻。他的脸颊滚烫，后颈的腺体用高温朝他的大脑尖叫“我需要性爱！”，把所有东西搞得一团糟。他看向他的学生，一个年轻的alpha，敲开门，手足无措地站在他的床边，耳朵也是红的。他得找一个alpha来解决这个问题，几口信息素，一个临时的标记——丹尼斯想要帮他，但这些又怎么可能向他的学生开口？  
他终于可以从被子的囚笼里爬出来坐起了，约个人来，不会很难的。斯蒂凡·兰比尔，一个“足够负责的孩子”，一个成熟的教练，顺理成章地给在场的青少年找好了避嫌的方式：“你可以帮我倒杯水放在门口吗？”  
“等会会有人来吗？”丹尼斯问。  
斯蒂凡不确定这句话的意思——如果出自任何一个不够熟的成年人，他都会走开或者拒绝回答；如果是朋友，他没有会问这种问题的朋友，单身omega的问题大家都懂——但是，问的人是丹尼斯，他的学生，和他住在同一个屋檐下，纯粹把他当成老师而不是“omega”来看待。哪怕他在丹尼斯回来后心虚地捡了件衬衣穿在身上，丝毫没有告诉杂志社自己热爱床单时的坦荡。  
而在等到他思维回到足够回答的理智范围之前，丹尼斯弯下腰来吻了他。  
这是一个毫无章法的、拙劣的吻，年轻人自顾自压上来，什么都不懂，横冲直撞了事。嘴唇贴着嘴唇的片刻有些许凉意，像往火堆里泼酒，氧气短暂的被隔绝无法阻碍到情欲加倍的膨胀。丹尼斯居高临下地吻他，坐在床上的人只能伸长脖子去迎合别扭的角度，这不是斯蒂凡的本意，但是清醒抵抗沉沦的力度太小，甚至比不上他的学生托在他后脑勺的一只手。  
“如果你要一个alpha来，”丹尼斯放开他，降低了身体的高度来平视老师的眼睛，“我也是。”  
这是一场彻头彻尾的混乱与错误。像每本俗套的色情小说一样，故事以“他们也不知道怎么回事”开头，落入一片浓郁的情热。  
然而，故事的主人公顾不上这是否戏剧化的问题。  
无论斯蒂凡在过去的几十年里经历过什么（他是个受欢迎的人），和一个十九岁的alpha，十九岁的（自己的）学生总是第一次——在师长眼里，他始终是个孩子！这算是什么？一桩横亘在师生关系间的丑闻？年轻的丹尼斯被他一次疏忽的发情期蛊惑上了床，抚摩里带着热切的不得章法，他昏了头主动凑过去舔吻他的唇角，用混沌的头脑尽力盘算着怎么在这全新的领域引导他这个相当不熟练的学生。  
这从一开头就是错误的，毫无疑问，发情期的性事一经开启，就没有停下的道理，非得到成结才算着数。  
他试图用膝盖抵住年轻人的腰，但在情热的煽动下，对方腰侧的凉意显得极为诱人。这不应该，无论是冰场上还是冰场下，斯蒂凡同他拥抱过那么多次，他熟悉他学生的体温。但丹尼斯在他颈侧不断的吮咬又印证了他一直以来的印象，斯蒂凡拱起他的脖颈，把脆弱的喉结暴露在作怪的猎食者嘴下。丹尼斯很快就得到了一系列关于如何吮吸并留下痕迹的实践经验，要他的教练只能严严实实地出门。斯蒂凡就此缴械投降，被做学生俘虏和猎物的念头击中。这是一种不太好的错觉，他昏昏沉沉的大脑在怪罪自己，被情欲灼烧得过了头，到现在连稍作节制的动作都变了味道，只是用大腿内侧轻轻地夹住丹尼斯的腰。  
斯蒂凡身上湿得像刚从海里捞上来一样，丹尼斯的手沿着他后背那条凹槽向上，汗水有天然的咸味，这是一个没刮胡子的阿芙洛狄忒。他被自己逗笑了，露出一小排牙，又落到他教练的腺体上去，像个试探。他的牙齿刮过那块皮肤，像把刀利落地从芝士块上切下一片样刮掉斯蒂凡的自持。说不上故意，少年人无意识的占有欲轻易地撩拨omega的本能，被剥离了师长身份的年长者只觉得要溺死在满室厚重的信息素气味里，伸手去揽住alpha的脖子，殊不知这动作是更迎合地送上自己。成年人的夜店偶尔里有这种玩法，坐在同一张椅子上，埋进对方的肩窝里，体会情欲拥挤的窒息感。他们远不止在酒精里合拍过一夕的关系，却干着差不多的事，较量是谁先在生理的催促下认输。  
深处发情期潮热的人腿软得坐不起来，复制不了那些于上位时的煽情摇摆和暧昧摩擦。床单上潮湿的触感不只是信息素带来的通感，丹尼斯的手探下去的时候，惊讶地发现他的老师和omega，早就湿得像一滩水本身。  
“你湿透了，斯蒂凡。”他轻声陈述他的小小发现，也许带着雀跃，“你当着一个alpha的面湿透了。”  
当他在楼下为了露骨的信息素浮想联翩的时候，当他披着关心的谎言敲响这个发情的omega的房门时，当他越过安全的边界去吻他的老师的时候，也许也有某个瞬间，斯蒂凡是为他而情动。年轻的门徒把信息素的蛊惑抛却脑后，他怀揣着一颗莽撞的心脏攻城掠地，撞出一处缺口后再长驱直入。  
斯蒂凡在丹尼斯进来前抓上做遮盖目的的衬衣早失去原有的意义，夹在腰背与床单之间，揉作一团。丹尼斯手扶着他的膝盖后侧送进去的时候没怎么受阻碍，他想咬着牙不想暴露少年心性的心急，却又屈服在斯蒂凡落在他肩颈上手指的引导，撞得越来越重。  
斯蒂凡还不满足，他被内壁摩擦的快感燎透了理智，呜咽着迎合丹尼斯的动作，要他进到更深的地方，打开房门之外另一扇更深处的门。他在情欲的滔天巨浪里找不到方向，需要更多的东西——一个结，一个标记——帮他放下船锚。  
标记我。  
标记他。  
丹尼斯在他体内成结的同时，咬上了他的腺体，像一个跳跃最后干净利落的落冰。这场虽然激烈但远谈不上粗鲁的性爱在标记的些微血腥气中就此开始朝着另一个方向狂奔，斯蒂凡的情潮再次被撩拨，堕进了更纯粹的快感饕餮中。也许标记成立时他的确吃痛地哼出了声，否则没理由解释丹尼斯突如其来的停顿和反反复复的细吻。但在标记后进一步混乱的信息素纠缠里，细节的探讨显得格外没有意义。斯蒂凡也许又主动吻了他年轻的alpha，也许把小腿搭到了alpha的臀部聊作催促，也许他压着自己乱糟糟的衬衣扭腰让那个结进到更深的地方。  
丹尼斯挤出一段母语的咒骂——斯蒂凡的确听不懂俄语，但有些词的语气能证明一切。他没来得及摆出师长的架子，学生就凑到了他的耳边承诺：  
“交给我。”

直到发情期告一段落，在某个下午斯蒂凡醒来时，他只剩下喉咙里的干渴和浑身被辗过一般的酸痛。他盯着同榻的男孩的睡颜，惊恐而清醒地意识到自己和性别为alpha的学生有了一个标记的事实。  
斯蒂凡·兰比尔，到昨天为止的“单身omega”，在镜子前低下了头，朝镜前灯光暴露出一段美好的脖颈线条。作为一个单身的omega,那儿本应该和他身上其他任何一块皮肤一样光洁。但一块小小的疤痕卧在那里，像一道无言的警告，来自一个糊里糊涂、尚不成熟就被信息素的本能勾引上床的alpha。他伸手去抚摸那一块不容忽视的印记，但却被后颈的高温、血管突突的跳动劝退。  
如果有什么能比和你的学生做爱并被他标记更糟糕，那就是你确定这标记出于你的要求。

这件事瞒不过克里斯，事实上，斯蒂凡、或者说斯蒂凡和丹尼斯他们，甚至不知道能不能瞒过任何一个同时认识他们的人。  
尽管逃避性地起来洗了澡，并强迫自己照常完成一系列的梳洗，出现在经纪人面前的斯蒂凡仍然是一副宛如宿醉后刚从床上爬起来的尊容。尽管他对事发的详细经过感到难以开口，但无论是他身上残留着的信息素还是被高领遮盖的小小伤口，都足以证明“从床上爬起来”是个烂俗的双关，他只能把脸埋进手搭建的虚拟堡垒中：“……这件事大概就是这样，不，说实话，我到现在都不太明白事情究竟是怎样。但你已经看到了结果，所以……”  
“所以你们不仅上了床，还有了标记，甚至可能某一天你就会告诉我你怀孕了？”克里斯极力揶揄他的好友，大概是好友，毕竟他也不确定是否会有好友给有工作联系的朋友带来这么大的麻烦。“这真是一个假日‘惊喜’，尤其对你们的粉丝来说。”  
斯蒂凡无言以对，只能在沉默半响后毫无底气地补充：“……我吃了避孕药。”  
“那你的生物课算是没有白学。”克里斯的回答并没有受到任何的反馈，斯蒂凡依旧是那个把脸埋进手掌的鸵鸟斯蒂凡。但克里斯没有就此放过他：“感谢现在是休赛期吧，至少还不用操心明天就要比赛了。我以为你确实是一个成熟的人，斯蒂凡，他是你的学生，我知道你清楚这点。这次又算什么？你通过教练的身份压迫他和你上床还是性启蒙教育？相信我，无论哪个都会是丑闻。”  
“我没有压迫他。”这是斯蒂凡唯一能做出的辩解，“这只是场意外。恰好和信息素、和性有关。”  
“恰好和性有关的一场意外。”克里斯颇具讽刺性地重复了一遍，“成年人和成年人之间的那种？”  
“成年人和成年人之间的那种。”  
然而质问并没有结束，言辞的拷打比疼痛更让人抬不起头，“你还没有意识到吗，斯蒂凡？你是教练、老师、一个成熟的人，而他是你的运动员、学生、一个刚满十九岁的青少年，这和成不成年没关系。只要你们之间有权力关系，这就会是丑闻。”  
“谢谢你，克里斯，但我在清醒过来之后用更伤人的表达训斥自己超过十个小时了。”他垂头丧气，“还不如帮我看看哪家的标记伪装贴纸销量更好。”  
“也许是贴纸和标记去除的手术？”克里斯问。“或者你确实很喜欢他，想把标记留下。你知道的，什么‘相爱的人之间信息素会燃烧得更热烈知道两个人都失去理智’。”  
“只有中学的omeg才相信这些，我也不会和我的学生相爱。避孕药、伪装贴纸，现代社会充满这些便利品，不过多一道出门前的工序……”  
他下意识地回避了去除标记的建议，却又在同时把后颈的热度连同某种冲动压抑下去。显然斯蒂凡还想就此话题继续挣扎，却看见指缝间他和丹尼斯共同的经纪人颇为不妙的眼神。  
他抬头，丹尼斯他金棕色头发的男孩站在楼梯上凝视着他，窗外的阳光没漏到他的眼睛里，眸色发沉，像换了一个颜色。  
“所以这就是你在发情期后想说的话。”丹尼斯做出他的总结陈词。

**Author's Note:**

> 好困啊先这样吧）AO3不能首行缩进的吗，排版看起来不太好看让我来研究研究


End file.
